1. Field
Non-limiting example embodiments of the present invention relates to a video game program and a video game device and, more particularly, to a video game program and a video game device, in which a game proceeds while taking into consideration attributes of characters, spells, etc., in a battle of a role-playing game, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
Video games of a genre called “role-playing games” are well known in the art. In a video game of this type, it is typical that characters and items are assigned various attributes, and the attack power and the damage points of a character may be increased depending on the attribute of the character with respect to that of an opponent character.
In a video game described in Non-Patent Document 1 (Isao Inoue, “Pocket Monster Blue—Hisshou Kouryakubon”, Futabasha Publishers, Ltd., Mar. 25, 1997, pp. 10-11), characters called “pokemons” are each assigned one of several “type” attributes including “fire”, “water”, etc., and the type attribute of a character being engaged in a battle affects the battle in favor of or against the character depending on the type attribute with respect to that of the opponent character.
In a video game described in Non-Patent Document 2 (Koichi Hamamura, “Shukan Famitsu 8.20 extra issue—Ogre Battle 64”, ASCII Corporation, Aug. 20, 1999, pp. 36-38), characters are each assigned one of several “element” attributes, and an element attribute gives varied levels of influence on a battle depending on its correlation with other element attributes. Each equipment item is also assigned an element attribute, which may possibly lower the strength of the character depending on its correlation with the element attribute of the character, thus giving an additional strategic element to the selection of equipment. Each character is also assigned a personality-related attribute called “alignment”, which changes through battles in the game. How the game progresses is also affected by the alignment of each character with respect to those of other characters.
In the video games of Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, a character's attribute does not change in real time. Therefore, even though a player needs to play the game while taking attributes into consideration, the gameplay will become monotonous for the player once the player remembers the attributes of the various characters.
Although the video game of Non-Patent Document 2 employs an attribute called “alignment” that changes as the game progresses, the change in the alignment attribute is based on the tendency of instructions inputted by the player, and therefore will not introduce such a strategic element that would require the player to input an appropriate instruction according to an attribute changing in real time.